yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sentiment
İngilizce - Türkçe 1.(isim) His, duygu, seziş; his inceliği, aşırı hassasiyet 2.(çoğul) fikir, düşünce; mütalaa 3.duygu 4.his 5.duyarlılık 6.hassaslık 7.duyar Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim 8.duygu, his; seziş isim 9.Bir kişi veya bir madde üzerinde toplanan birgrup eğilim, his, duygu Tıp 10.his inceliği 11.aşırı hassasiyet 12.duygu/düşünce 13.mütalaa 14.duygulara hitap eden (sentimental) 15.duygusal sıfat (sentimental) 16.duygulu (sentimental) 17.düşünce (sentiments) 18.içli (sentimental) 19.duygusallık (sentimentalism) 20.fikir (sentiments) 1.santimantal (sentimental) 2.sentimentalist hislerine fazla kapılan kimse (sentimental) 3.hissi sıfat (sentimental) 4.sentimentally hissi bir şekilde (sentimental) 5.sentimentalism aşırı duygusallık (sentimental) 6.hislerin etkisiyle yapılan (sentimental) 7.santimantalizm (sentimentalism) 8.Düşünce ve hareketlerinde duygusal davranma, duygusallık Tıp (sentimentalism) 9.aşırı duygusallık (sentimentality) 10.santimantalite (sentimentality) 11.aşırı hassaslık (sentimentality) İngilizce - İngilizce 1.(N) -a mental feeling; emotion 2.A general thought, feeling, or sense 3.Sensibility; feeling; tender susceptibility 4.The mood of the market The way that investors as a group perceive a share sector or the market as a whole – are they bullish or bearish? 5.A disposition based in awareness of one's own previous feelings or experiences 6.Sentiment (sÃ¨nÂ´te-ment) noun 1 A thought prompted by passion or feeling; a state of mind in view of some subject; feeling toward or respecting some person or thing; disposition prompting to action or expression 2 Hence, generally, a decision of the mind formed by deliberation or reasoning; thought; opinion; notion; judgment; as, to express one's sentiments on a subject 3 A sentence, or passage, considered as the expression of a thought; a maxim; a saying; a toast 4 Sensibility; feeling; tender susceptibility 7.feeling, emotion; attitude, opinion; tender emotion isim 8.A thought prompted by passion or feeling; a state of mind in view of some subject; feeling toward or respecting some person or thing; disposition prompting to action or expression 9.Hence, generally, a decision of the mind formed by deliberation or reasoning; thought; opinion; notion; judgment; as, to express one's sentiments on a subject 10.A sentence, or passage, considered as the expression of a thought; a maxim; a saying; a toast 11.A sentiment that people have is an attitude which is based on their thoughts and feelings. Public sentiment rapidly turned anti-American nationalist sentiments that threaten to split the country. = feeling 12.A sentiment is an idea or feeling that someone expresses in words. I must agree with the sentiments expressed by John Prescott The Foreign Secretary echoed this sentiment 13.The sum total of all bullish and bearish outlooks among all market participants on a particular stock, index or market 14.a personal belief or judgment that is not founded on proof or certainty; "my opinion differs from yours"; "what are your thoughts on Haiti?" 15.tender, romantic, or nostalgic feeling or emotion 16.Sentiment is feelings such as pity or love, especially for things in the past, and may be considered exaggerated and foolish. Laura kept that letter out of sentiment 17.romantic (sentimental) 18.derived from emotion rather than reason (sentimental) 19.characterized by sentiment, sentimentality or excess emotion (sentimental) 20.A view according to which morality is somehow grounded in moral sentiments or emotions (sentimentalism) 1.An overly sentimental thing or condition; bathos or sentimentality (sentimentalism) 2.A liking for sentimental things (sentimentalism) 3.Addressed or pleasing to the emotions only, usually to the weaker and the unregulated emotions (sentimental) 4.appealing to the emotions; nostalgic, tender, romantic; overly emotional, corny sıfat (sentimental) 5.Having, expressing, or containing a sentiment or sentiments; abounding with moral reflections; containing a moral reflection; didactic (sentimental) 6.Someone or something that is sentimental feels or shows pity or love, sometimes to an extent that is considered exaggerated and foolish. I'm trying not to be sentimental about the past + sentimentally sen·ti·men·tal·ly Childhood had less freedom and joy than we sentimentally attribute to it. + sentimentality sen·ti·men·tal·ity In this book there is no sentimentality (sentimental) 7.Inclined to sentiment; having an excess of sentiment or sensibility; indulging the sensibilities for their own sake; artificially or affectedly tender; often in a reproachful sense (sentimental) 8.Sentimental means relating to or involving feelings such as pity or love, especially for things in the past. Our paintings and photographs are of sentimental value only (sentimental) 9.given to or marked by sentiment or sentimentality (sentimental) 10.effusively or insincerely emotional; "a bathetic novel"; "maudlin expressons of sympathy"; "mushy effusiveness"; "a schmaltzy song"; "sentimental soap operas"; "slushy poetry" (sentimental) 11.a predilection for sentimentality a sentimental expression or idea (sentimentalism İngilizce - Arapça İngilizce - Yunanca 1.συναίσθημα (synaisthima) 2.(n) αίσθημα (aisthima), συναίσθημα (synaisthima) 3.συναισθηματικός (synaisthimatikos) (sentimental) 4.(adj) αισθηματικός (aisthimatikos) (sentimental) 5.(n) συναισθηματισμός (synaisthimatismos), αισθηματικότης (aisthimatikotis), αισθηματικότητα (aisthimatikotita) (sentimentalism) 6.συναισθηματισμός (synaisthimatismos) (sentimentalism) 7.συναισθηματικότητα (synaisthimatikotita) (sentimentality) 8.(n) συναισθηματικότητα (synaisthimatikotita), αισθηματικότης (aisthimatikotis), αισθηματικότητα (aisthimatikotita) (sentimentality) 9.συναισθηματικά (synaisthimatika) (sentimentally) 10.συναισθήματα (synaisthimata) (sentiments) İngilizce - İspanyolca 1.sentimiento 2.creencia, opinión 3.sentimiento, emoción 4.relativo a la corriente romántica de la literatura y la pintura (romantic) 5.romántico (romantic) 6.sentimental, sensiblero (sentimental) 7.lirismo (sentimentalism) 8.sentimentalismo, sensiblería (sentimentalism) 9.sentimentalmente, emocionalmente (sentimentally) İngilizce - Kürtçe 1.hest 2.hes 3.dilîn